Litvack
Litvack was a powerful and feared upper-level demon. He was a member of the Ordo Malorum and worked directly for the Source of All Evil. Aiding him in his tasks were his servants, referred to as Level Two Demons, and his vast amount of powers. In 2000, Litvack was vanquished along with his servants after his first encounter with The Charmed Ones.Season 2, "Give Me a Sign" He was the first upper-level demon in the Source's inner circle that the Charmed Ones faced. History In 2000, Litvack ordered the death of the imprisoned criminal Bane Jessup for his knowledge about demons. However, Bane realized the trap and escaped the demons and prison. He then kidnapped Prue Halliwell, whom he had met months earlier while working for the demon Barbas, and asked her for help. Not knowing how to kill Litvack, Bane told The Charmed Ones that they might have chance with the weapon, which they still had in their possession. Not much later, at Litvack's crypt, Bane tried to exchange the weapon for his life. However, Litvack took the weapon but wanted more. On that moment Piper froze everyone in the crypt, or so she thought. When she wanted to take back the weapon from Litvack he moved his hand away, showing he was immune to the powers of witches. Litvack was ready to kill the Charmed Ones with a huge fireball when Prue ordered Piper to unfreeze Bane which she reluctantly did. After seeing Litvack about to kill the sisters and with his back to him, Bane maneuvered the still-frozen assistant's weapon to point at Litvack who turned around at the last moment. Before Litvack could react, Bane made the demon fire the weapon, fatally striking Litvack. Enraged, Litvack fired back at his minion and they were vanquished by each other's weapons. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Fireballs:' The ability to create balls of fire. Litvack, being an upper-level demon, is able to create fire balls which have distinctive upper-level look. *'Incineration:' The ability to vanquish a being with a thought by incinerating them with fire. Litvack vanquished one of his minions this way. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read the thoughts of another being. Litvack was able to to read the memories of one of his minions. He also projected an image of himself into Bane's mind while speaking to him telepathically. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find people or objects. ;Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. * Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. * Immunity to witches' powers: The ability to be not affected by the powers of witches, including their spells and potions. Book of Shadows Ordo Malorum The Book of Shadows contains an entry on the Ordo Malorum, of which Litvack is a member. They are a group of demonic generals who lead the war against the forces of good. Litvack Entry Piper and Phoebe Halliwell mentioned that the Book of Shadows contained an entry on Litvack, however, its content remains unknown, except for that it didn't help the sisters learn more about him. Gallery 2x15-LitvackVanquish_1.jpg 2x15-LitvackVanquish_2.jpg 2x15-LitvackVanquish_3.jpg 2x15-LitvackVanquish_4.jpg 2x15-LitvackVanquish_5.jpg Notes and Trivia * Litvack was the first demon to refer to the Source of All Evil directly by his name. The Warlocks Rex and Hannah only referred to the Source as him. * Litvack was the first demon to generate a fireball, which was also the first upper-level fireball, as well as generate the biggest fireball ever seen in Charmed. Only in the Charmed comics was a bigger fireball created; by the Source of All Evil. *Litvack was able to project an image of himself into Bane's mind, making Bane see him in the mirror. This usage of telepathy resembles Astral Projection, though Litvack clearly notes it was only in Bane's head. * His dislike for mortals knowing about the supernatural and his work of killing them, is similar to the Libris. * Litvack was named after the father of Charmed-writer Cameron Litvack. His father was also the executive of The WB Television Network at the time "Give Me a Sign" was produced. * Litvack was also the first demon to display forgiveness to his minions, when his assistant failed to kill Bane because of Prue, he didn't vanquish him because he was confronted by a powerful witch and not a simply human. Appearances Litvack appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Unseen Book of Shadows Entry